The present invention relates to a combination slicing and weighing machine for food products, particularly variable food products such as bacon. The invention relates to a dynamic weight control system, so called because the desired weight of each multi-slice draft of the product is varied depending on the dynamics of the slicing conditions The invention usually has both a primary control system and a secondary control system, with feedback from the secondary system to the primary system.